Govind The Dragonborn
by BaneOfDragons
Summary: Govind battled Alduin in Skyrim the 1st time...now he must battle him again...in the world of Avatar! Will he gain the the trust of Aang and his friends? Or will he have to save their world by himself? Find out by reading.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Govind woke up to a choir of roaring dragons. "Of all the days for a dragon to strike, it had to be today", he sighed. He lazily got out of his bed and wore his favorite fuzzy slippers. He yawned and stretched like a bear that just finished hibernating. He looked around his room, taking in the sight of his clothes lying in a heap in one corner, his armor carelessly tossed to one side, and the stench of three day-old raw horker meat.

He walked towards the window, and gazed sleepily at the village square below. A few dragons were burning down a street of houses. The villagers ran screaming about in fear. "Well, I better go and see what's going on before those dragons burn down the entire village", he said to himself. He donned his prized dragon scale armor, took his trusty sword, and walked down the stairs. He passed by his kitchen. The smell of freshly baked pie filled his nostrils. His stomach made a dangerously loud noise. "Breakfast. Should I or should I not", he thought. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! Save us, Govind!" someone shouted from outside. Govind sighed. " I guess not any time soon, my old friend", he said, patting his belly.

"Mom! I'm going out to handle a dragon problem. I'll be back in an hour,okay?" Govind called out to his mother. "Okay, Govind. Be safe!" said his mother. So, with courage and determination, Govind set out to deal with the dragons. He is the dragonborn, after all.

Govind stepped out of his house and looked around for the dragons. He spotted one of them trying to grab a bite out of his father, who was engrossed in watering some potato plant and was completely oblivious to the fact that he was going to be a dragon's breakfast. "Dad, look out!" shouted Govind. "Eh? Govind! Don't disturb me when I'm tryiying to-Woah! Argh! AHHHHHHHHHH! DRAGOOON!" he cried. Govind rushed towards the dragon and shouted, "FUS RO DAH!" A gust of raw power exited his mouth and blew the dragon off its feet. "What is the meaning of this, dragon? The peace treaty was made official at the summit of The Throat of the World. This is not what we agreed on!" Govind shouted angrily.

"Forgive me, thuri. We were forced to do this. Alduin has returned. He is bending our will against us. Thankfully, his Voice is not powerful enough to control our minds. He only controls our bodies. Alduin has grown stronger and has greater, even darker plans. This time, he is travelling between worlds!"


	2. Chapter 1 - High Hrothgar

World 1 - Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1 – High Hrothgar

"Oh come on. Give me a break, will you Alduin? First, I defeated you. Then, I stopped the vampires from blocking out the sun. After that, I barely escaped with my life while stopping some madman with a really cool mask who claims he was the first dragonborn. I also stopped a massive civil war somewhere in the middle. Now, you come back with another crazy plan to take over the world. There's only so much a guy can take you know. Just when I wanted to spend some quality time with my family, running the farm, milking the cows, playing with the dogs, but no. You had to make my life miserable", mumbled Govind all the way until they reached High Hrothgar.

As they reached the temple, Govind was already exhausted from the long hike up the Seven Thousand Steps. The moment Arngeir opened the massive doors of High Hrothgar to welcome the weary dragonborn, Govind fell face-first to the floor, sleeping as soundly as a baby. "It seems the mighty dragonborn has been conquered by the Seven Thousand Steps," he chuckled to himself.

Govind woke up feeling as fresh as a daisy. Suddenly, he was overcome by a tsunami of panic. "Where am I!? Who am I!? Did I stop Alduin!? I WANT MY MOMMY!" he cried panic-stricken. "Relax, Dovahkiin. You are at High Hrothgar. You fell asleep at the doorway. So, I carried you up to your quarters", explained Arngeir. "Are you still tired, dragonborn?" he asked. "No. Thank you for your help Arngeir. But I did not come here just to visit an old friend. I came here to inform you of a grave threat. It seems Alduin has returned".

"I know", replied Arngeir. "In fact, I suggested Paarthurnax to send a few dragons to inform you about that very subject. I see that you received the message. But I fear that by the the time they had reached you their, bodies might have been under Alduin's contol". "Sadly, they were possesed by Alduin. So what am I supposed to do about him? I heard that he is travelling between worlds now. He's the World-Eater. If he has access to other worlds, I doubt that he will travel to the world just to tour them. The whole universe is at stake here, Arngeir. What should I do? I need your wisdom", Govind pleaded. "I'm sorry, Dovahkiin. I do not know how to overcome this problem. You will need to consult Paarturnax on this matter. Lucky for you, he's down in the courtyard meditating with the other masters", replied Arngeir.

Govind went out to the courtyard to meet Paarthurnax. He saw the dragon Paarthurnax, Grand Master of The Voice, and also masters Einarth, Wulfgar and Borri, deep in silent meditation. Govind threaded lightly on the soft snow, afr3aid that he might awaken the masters from their deep meditative state. Suddenly, he stepped on a small twig. Its cracking sound echoed throughout the courtyard. Paarthurnax as well as the other masters opened their eyes and turned their heads toward the source of the sound. Govind grew red in his cheeks. "I'm extremely sorry for interrupting your trance, masters", he apologised.

"No problem at all, Dovahkiin. We were expecting you", replied Paarthurnax. "Get on my back. I will take you to The Throat of The World". Govind clambered on top of the mighty dragon's back and they took off to the summit of the mountain. When they reached the top, Govind dismounted and stared in awe at the sight that was before him. There was a huge portal opened in the word wall. "What is this, Paarthurnax?" asked Govind, "Where does this portal lead to?" "This portal leads to another world, Dovahkiin. You must enter this world and seek the aid of the Chosen One in that world", said Paarthurnax. "Chosen One? Wait-what are you doing? No! STOP! I never packed extra underweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…..!" cried Govind before he was sucked into the portal.


End file.
